The Winding Road
by i'manationalnobody
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she goes back to the place where she was once happiest; mystic falls. Bella's not who the Cullens thought she was. She is Isabella Pierce. The Cullen's make a reappearance but has Bella moved on?
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this would be interesting to write instead of Edward being with Bella. Okay, first off I'm making some changes. When Klaus killed Katherine's family, he didn't know that she changed her sister into a vampire soon after Katherine was turned so Klaus had no idea of her sister till 100 years ago. Isabella was also staying with Katherine at her stay with the Salvatores and was friends with both brothers. And Bella won't be as distraught about Edward leaving in this case. I think that's about it.**

BPOV

Edward pulled me down the path into the woods. I could tell this would be something serious whatever he had to tell me. Not that I cared.

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward said looking deep in my eyes.

"Okay then," I said looking around.

"Your not coming with us, Bella," Edward said as if he was talking to a child, if only he knew. Seriously, how did he want me to react.

"I got that. It's fine," I told him smiling. Edward stared at me weirdly then kissed my forehead and walked away. Didn't he have better manners than to leave a girl alone in the forest. It was a good thing Edward left, I was getting bored of keeping up the act in this town, it's so dull.

If Katherine hadn't been so lonely when she was first turned into a vampire I wouldn't be in this situation. Drinking blood bags, burning in the sun without my necklace or ring which I keep for double back up. The most important thing about this situation is that I'm on the run from Klaus, a very old, very powerful vampire who Katherine happened to get on the bad side on and now he wants to kill me.

I remembered the Salvatore brothers who Katherine and me lived with for a few years in Mystic Falls. I always liked them, although I liked Damon more than I should have but Katherine compelled them so she could have both at the same time. I've not spoken to Katherine since round about that time, infact I pretty much hate her now. I could go back to Mystic Falls and live, I've not been there for hundreds of years, I doubt Klaus would look for me there. It's settled then.

Everything about me here was fake, I wore clothes with no fashion style to fit in more, my hair was brown and my eyes were brown and dull. I took all the clothes from my bedroom in Charlie's house and burnt them in the back garden. I heard Charlie coming in the front door, time to compel him. I ran down stair and stopped right in front of him. "Bella Swan never existed, you have no idea who she is," I said, looking into his eyes.

"I have no idea who Bella Swan is," he said robotically. Excellent I went round about the whole town and La Push and compelled all of them into not knowing who Bella Swan was. If the Cullens ever came back, they'd be confused.

I decided to steal a car and drive into Seattle to get some nice, fashionable clothes. I decided I'd keep everything I'd tried on. For leaving the store I put on black skinny jeans with a blood red tight t-shirt and a black leather jacket. **(I know it's what Elena wears on tv but still, forget about that). **I looked into the mirror and focused on changing back to I looked as a human. My hair went back to being golden and my face and body got thinner and taller at the same time. I almost looked the same as Katherine with blonde hair instead of brown. I took the brown contacts out my eyes, making my vision a lot better. My eyes were now back to being crystal blue. Perfect I thought as I walked out the shop with the clothes. I didn't even bother paying for them, the store workers wouldn't be able to catch me anyway.

I drove straight to the airport and got on a plane taking me as close to Mystic Falls as possible. I compelled a family to pay for my ticket and sat alone on the plane seats thinking about what I'd do when I get to Mystic Falls.

A hour and a half later the plane landed in a place I wasn't familiar with so I picked up a map on my way out of the airport. I stole a Red Convertible, deciding this would be my new car. A hour later I drove into Mystic Falls. From what I remembered of the town it wasn't that big but now it seemed a lot more expanded.

The first thing I spotted was a bar called Mystic Grill. I parked outside it and walked in. I could feel everybody staring at me and a few people ask each other if they know me. "She looks like Katherine doesn't she?" I heard a girl whisper. "Oh shit, what if she's a vampire?" I heard her friend whisper back. I couldn't make out what they said next until they said something about texting a girl named Elena to come and bring people with her. I didn't hear the names.

I ordered a beer and when they asked for ID compelled the bartender into giving me it for free and without ID. I turned round on the stool I sat on to face the girls who were whispering about me. One looked like a nowadays version of Emily Bennett while the other had blonde curly hair, I sniffed the air and smelled vampire. It was definitely the blonde haired girl. The two of them tensed up as they saw me look at them. I smirked and done a small wave. The two of them looked at each other each other worriedly as I smirked at them. I sat my now empty beer back on the ledge at the bar and walked out. The girl's chased after me outside. "Can I help you two?" I turned round and asked exasperatedly.

"Isabella?" I heard a voice sound surprisingly like Damon's ask from behind me. I turned round and came face to face with the angelic creature himself.

"Damon!" I said in surpise. He wrapped his arms around me waist and I had mines around his neck. "I didn't know you were a vampire, when did this happen?" I asked him as he released me but I noticed he still kept his hands securely on my waist.

"Well my dear Isabella, Katherine was compelling us and feeding us her blood. Let's just say things went wrong once she left and now we're vampires." He said looking into my eyes.

"We? Stefan to?" I asked pleasantly surprised. Damon nodded.

"Isabella, is that you?" I heard two sets of footsteps come up towards me.

"In the flesh," I teased. I gave Stefan a quick hug. "Now, introduce me to your friends boys." I ordered them with a grin on my face.

"This is Caroline, she's a vampire which you must be able to tell. This is Bonnie Bennett, you can tell by looking at her that she's a Bennett, after all Emily made your necklace and your ring. Lastly, this is my girlfriend Elena, now don't freak out when you see her, please Bella," Stefan begged.

A figure stepped out from behind Stefan. She was shaking slightly, I'd never hurt her though. As soon as I saw the girl's face I gasped.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, annoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_BPOV_

_She was the exact double of Katherine and there was a slight resemblance between me and her. Her hair even fell to the same length as Katherines, the only difference between Katherine and Elena was that Katherine usually always has her hair curled but Elena's hair is straight. The girl was literally frozen as if waiting for me to pounce. "Wait, she's you girlfriend? It's the Katherine situation all over again." I groaned and slapped my head. _

"_I can assure you Isa, it's not the same situation," Damon said, smiling._

"_I guess I should introduce myself to those of you who don't know me. I'm Isabella Petrova, but I'm mostly known as Isabella Pierce," I said smiling as I saw their faces drop and gasps come from them all except Damon and Stefan. _

"_You.. You… You're just like her! Stefan, don't let her hurt me," Elena exclaimed. Stefan was about to reply when I cut him off._

"_I'm nothing like my sister. I'd never hurt you, Elena. Now would someone like to explain how Elena even knows about Katherine?" I asked them openly. _

"_Well you see, it's simple. Elena is Katherine's doppleganger and Katherine is doing everything in her power to give Elena to Klaus and she's attempted several times to kill us. If you remember the old tomb where all the vampires from mine and Stefan's human humans is, we trapped Katherine into that. Elijah helped us and has Katherine trapped there forever until he let's her out, which he won't." Damon explained smiling at me. _

_I nodded my head and looked around the faces of Damon and Stefan's friends as I processed this new information. Bonnie was staring at Damon astonished and Damon was narrowing his eyes at her. She's probably uncovered information about him, what with her being a witch and all. "Can I see Katherine?" I asked them. _

_Elena's eyes practically popped out her head. Bonnie stared at me in confusion, as did Caroline but Damon and Stefan grinned at me, they knew I hated Katherine. "Are you kidding?" Elena asked. _

"_Listen to me when I say this. I hate Katherine. I simply plan on taunting her and getting information about this whole situation off her." I explained to them. _

"_She'll barely be able to talk, she's been in the tomb for almost two weeks and she's had no blood at all," Bonnie said, confused._

"_I'll take a bottle of blood with me and for her to answer each of my questions I'll give her blood out the lid of the bottle."_

"_Isa has this all planned out, now Isa, you're staying with me and Stefan at the Salvatore house from now on. Let's go, I'll ride in your car with you," Damon said. _

_Bonnie came over and hugged me then nodded to Caroline and Elena signalling they could hug me. Freaky witch powers. Damon murmured goodbyes to them then I watched to see his reaction to Stefan and Elena kissing goodbye but Damon kept his eyes on mine the whole time. "I think I'll go stay at Elena's house tonight, I'll see you two in the morning. Since Damon's riding with you if you get lost ask him for directions. Goodnight Isabella." Stefan said and kissed my cheek then left. _

_Damon grabbed my hand and led me towards my car. I started driving as fast as the speed limit would let me as Damon toyed about with the stereo in the car. "Isa, this car is a-maze-ing! Where did you get it? These models are hard to find now." Damon asked._

"_I stole it." I said grinning. _

"_Well well, the girl who would never steal back when we first met is now the regular criminal," Damon teased. _

"_Only you and me know that I'm a criminal. Compulsion solves problems easily," I told him as I pulled the car up outside the Salvatore house. I walked round and lifted some bags from the boot of the car only to have Damon take them off me and take them into the house. "Damon, can I sleep with you?" I asked him vulnerably. Damon got a smirk on his face as he turned round to face me. "Not like that Damon, get your mind out the gutter. By sleep I mean really sleep," I explained. _

"_Well, if I'm being honest I'd rather go with the thoughts I was thinking when you spoke about us sleeping together but I guess we could do it your way instead," he teased as he opened the door to his bedroom. It hadn't changed much since he showed me it when I first met him. "You can go into the bathroom and get changed if you want. You can unpack all these clothes in the morning, sleep first," Damon said. _

_I smiled and thanked him and grabbed the bag I had pull of pyjamas and walked towards the bathroom across the hall. The Salvatore house was giant, not to mention stunning. I changed into flannel pyjama shorts and a black tank top. I brushed through my hair and wiped the thin layer of make up I had on, off. I walked back into Damon's room to find him wearing pyjama bottoms and no shirt, staring out the window. I put my bag down quietly and went and stood next to him. "What're we looking at?" I asked him._

"_The stars," he whispered and pointed up to the sky. Damon never used to be like this. He was ignorant, always nice to me but he was still ignorant. I guess he'd changed over the years. "Common, let's sleep," Damon grumbled. _

_I giggled into myself knowing how sad he probably was about only sleeping. I walked round to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers around me as Damon did the same next to me. I lay my head on his chest and he put his arm around me, holding me close to him. _

"_Goodnight Damon," I whispered into his chest. _

"_Goodnight beautiful," I heard Damon reply. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. _

_SPOV_

_I lay in bed with Elena tracing patterns on her back. "Stefan, why is Damon so happy now?" I heard my girlfriend ask me. _

"_I think Isabella might have something to do with that. He always liked Isabella, back when we were human he'd speak about her all the time. It all ended though when Katherine started her compulsion but even after Damon and me were made vampires I remember him asking me about Isabella once again and wondering if she knew what Katherine had done to us and the town." I explained. _

"_Isabella is really pretty. She defiantly likes Damon, we just need to find out how much. I'd ask her if it was anyone else but I don't think she likes me much," Elena's face went into a scowl as she spoke. _

"_She just doesn't know you yet. Since she's staying at the Salvatore house you'll get to see her more though. Isabella has always kept her self to her self, there's few people she trusts and whenever I asked her about it she simply says that her human life made her the way she is now. One day hopefully she'll tell us what happened. Tomorrow we need to find out where she's been all these years then we'll take her to Katherine. Isabella was always the only one who could deal with Katherine, let's hope it's still that way. Now sleep my Elena, you can ask more questions tomorrow," I said and kissed her forehead. _

_DPOV_

_I watched as Isabella slept next to me. Her beauty always stunned me, she was far more prettier than Katherine and her soul was as pretty as her face. She never liked it when I treated Stefan badly so I'd change, for her. I'd make a effort to be nicer, for her. I'd become a better person, for her, the women I'd always loved. _


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up with my face on Damon's chest and he was stroking my hair. "Morning sleepyhead. Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie are downstairs. You've some explaining to do before we take you to Katherine," Damon said as he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and started picking out clothes to wear. "You can change in the bathroom, I'll stay here," Damon said, rummaging through t-shirts.

I picked up a bag of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I decided on wearing shorts with a plain black tank top and a blue and white plaid shirt of it. I slipped on my black flats and walked back into the bedroom and dumped my bag on the floor then went downstairs to meet everyone.

When I entered the living room I saw two more boys that I didn't know. The younger of them came up to me, "I'm Jeremy, Elena's brother," he said shyly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Jeremy," I said, hugging him.

The other boy came up to me, he looked around the age I was frozen at. "Hey, I'm Tyler," he said. I hugged him and immediately smelled her was a werewolf.

"Nice to meet you. Werewolf right?" He nodded. "I've met a few in my time, I consider them as my friends," I told him. He let out a sigh of relief and went and sat on one of the sofa's. I took the only seat left which was next to Damon. "Alright, what do you all want to know?" I asked.

"Where were you before you came back to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked.

"I was in Forks, it's a small town in Washington." I informed her.

""What happened while you were in Forks?" Stefan questioned.

"I met cold ones. The only single one took a interest in me, I wasn't sure how to handle the situation so I just went along with it. They were vegetarians so it wasn't as bad but they have no idea what I am. I played the innocent little girl while I lived there. If they ever came here, they'd be able to recognize my scent but not me since I changed my appearance completely while I was there," I said.

"Isa, do you know how dangerous that was? What are they're names so we know to be on lookout for them?" Damon asked.

"The only I pretended I was in love with is named Edward. Then there's Alice and her husband Jasper. There's Emmett and his wife Rosalie, who hated me. And finally there's Carlisle and his wife Esme. All of them except Carlisle and Esme say that they are teenagers and they say Esme and Carlisle is their adopted mum and dad. Rosalie and Jasper go by the last name of Hale but the others say Cullen. Oh and they know me as Bella, not Isabella or Isa," I explained.

"So, can you tell us a bit about your human life?" Elena asked. "Stefan and Damon are the only ones who know any facts."

"Even when we were humans, Katherine was jealous of everything I had or got. She's only 2 years older than me but she couldn't stand the fact that Klaus took a interest in me, not her. Of course, I didn't like Klaus. At the point we didn't know that he only wanted our blood so Katherine got as close to him as she could, she wanted him for herself. Things happened between me and Klaus and everything got mucked up, I'd rather not go into details about that. Anyways, Katherine somehow found out he was a vampire, got his blood then killed herself and a week later she came back for me and brought me into this life. I never wanted it but at the time I was so clueless, I went wherever she told me we'd to go and eventually that led us to Damon and Stefan. After I saw what Katherine was doing to the town, I left to and I've been myself since then," I said.

"Did Klaus….." Caroline trailed off. I knew what she was suggesting right away and I could feel my eyes water as I looked at the floor and nodded. I heard Damon gasp and pull me into a hug, I noticed he was shaking slightly. Stefan was also having a hard time controlling his anger as he gripped the arms of the chair. Each of them all came over and awkwardly hugged me since Damon was still holding me to him. "Can I see Katherine now? When I'm talking to her you can all stay in the tomb if you like, just don't let her see you. She'll open up more if she doesn't think she's being watched," I told them.

Stefan disappeared out the room and within ten seconds he was back handing me over a bottle of blood. We all stood up and walked out the house, Damon got in my car again and Bonnie and Tyler came with me. "Bonnie, when we first met why did you act strange with me?" I asked her.

"Well, as soon as I knew you were a vampire I thought you were dangerous then I saw Elena in your future, well now I know it's Katherine. I really do like you though, Isabella. If I hurt your feelings when we met you I'm so sorry and I'm sorry for everything you've went through," Bonnie said, looking at me in the mirror.

"Thanks, Bonnie. We'll be great friends." The rest of the ride consisted of Damon giving me directions to the tomb. By the time we got there Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Jeremy were already there. I took a deep breath before entering the tomb, clutching the blood bottle. They all gave me sympathy smiles as I looked back at them. Walking round the tomb I could hear faint frustrated cries which were coming from Katherine. As I rounded the corner I saw my sister sitting propped up against the floor trying to get out of the tomb which imprisoned her.

"Hello, Katherine." I took the lid off the blood bottle, poured some blood in the lid then slid the lid over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, if you don't want me I'll guess I'll take the blood and go," I said, pretending to get up.

"No, please. No. Why are you here?" Katherine croaked.

I pushed another lid full of blood towards her. "You're my sister and I love you." She stared at me in disbelief. "Am I not a good enough actress to live up to your standards, Katherine? Anyway, explain this whole thing that is going down with Elena," I said.

"She's a doppleganger, the only human one so therefore Klaus needs her blood. You were once one too. Isa, it's stupid you being here, Klaus wants you dead as well as me. Leave Elena to her own problems and get out of here," she said taking another lid full of blood.

"I'm not as heartless as you, Katherine. I still have some shed of humanity in me." I sneered at her. "Oh god. The cold ones, my blood. It'll be effected," I said, moaning.

"A cold one bit you? Isabella, you really are as stupid as your hair says. Why would you even get involved with them? You do realise you have some of your human blood in you now? I've no idea how it works but it's what the legends say. Let me see your bite mark," she said.

I let Katherine examine my wrist while I spoke. "I didn't realise, one said they were in love with me and I didn't know how to handle the situation," I suddenly felt venerable again. As much as I hated Katherine I hated to see her locked up and weak. It was the right thing to do though. I had to get out before I done something stupid.

"Isa, get out of here. Go far away, please. As much as you probably hate me I really would hate to see anything bad happen to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done. I love you," my sister wept into my side. I hugged her back and gave her the rest of the bottle of blood.

I stood up. "I love you too, Katherine. Goodbye," I could hear her sobbing behind me and I could feel my own tears fall down my face as I walked away from her. Damn Katherine and her stupid games.

**AN; For anyone who didn't understand the whole Klaus situation, he raped her. Also, if any of you are Christofer Drew/NeverShoutNever fans I started a new story a couple of days ago and chapter 3 will be up tonight for that story. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked out the tomb I heard Stefan explain to Elena and Bonnie what happened. I could feel the water sitting in my eyes as I struggled to keep the tears from running down my face, I didn't want them to see me cry. "We need to find out when Klaus plans on coming here. Elena shouldn't be left alone anytime now."

"What about you, Isa? Do you honestly think we'll let you go up against Klaus alone?" Damon shouted.

"That's exactly what it think, Damon. This whole thing started between me and Katherine. I'll be the one to end it. Just promise me that when everything happens you'll still keep a eye on Katherine until she finally dies," I told them.

"God, Isabella. You're so stupid," Damon shouted. I knew he was angry since he rarely called me Isabella.

"Oh, I'm stupid now? Fuck you Damon," I said as I walked away. I heard all their voices shout after me telling me to come back as I proceeded to run through the woods but I really just needed to think right now.

I found a place in the middle of a meadow, it reminded me of the one Edward showed me only this was much more beautiful. My mind started to wander to the Cullens, I wonder if they'd even thought about Bella or if they'd went back to Forks to check on her. If they do they're in for a nasty surprise when they find out no one in the town has no recognition of her.

I heard footsteps coming towards me so I bounded up and stood ready to attack. A flash of red hair was all I saw until I saw Victoria herself appear in front of me. "Hello, Bella. I figured out your little secret," she taunted. "I wonder what the Cullens would think if they knew you were a Original, do they even know they exist. Anyway, I'm here to bring you to Klaus," she said as she grabbed my arm and staked my stomach. As the pain rippled through my body I struggled to stand up as she started to pull me.

_Pull her apart and burn her. _The words ran through my mind as I grabbed her arm and began fighting her, I struggled to block each punch she threw at me until I finally had her ripped apart. I grabbed a lighter from my pocket and set her ablaze as I began walking back to the Salvatore house. I needed blood for my wound to heal. I pulled up my shirt to see how deep the stake went through and I was shocked at how far she'd managed to dig in.

Tears of agony rolled down my face as I approached the Salvatore house and limped up the stairs, holding my stomach the whole time. "Isa?" I heard all their voices say at the one time. I moaned in response as I walked into the kitchen and started searching for a blood bag and some ice.

I grabbed the nearest blood bag I could find and finished it off as everyone walked into the kitchen. I pulled my shirt up and pressed the ice pack against my stomach. My hands had blood all over them, that was the first thing everyone looked at with wide eyes. "Did you kill someone?" Bonnie asked, appalled.

"Someone from my time in Forks, a cold one, got in contact with Klaus and he sent her to bring me to him. Now he knows I'm here as well, he'll know I've a trace of human blood in me since it was Victoria's boyfriend who bit me. Long story short, she staked me, tried to grab me. I ended up fighting back and I killed her." I explained as I started cleaning my wound.

"See, this is what I meant by you shouldn't be yourself. What if you couldn't kill her, Isa? We don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you," Damon whispered.

"I know, Damon. I'm so sorry, everything was to much after seeing Katherine and knowing Klaus could be here anytime," I told him. He came over and swept me into a hug. As wrong as it was, Damon hugging me felt so right. I pulled away from him. "I'm going to go up and change my shirt, I'll be back in a few minutes," I told them.

"Can I see your clothes?" Caroline asked with excited eyes.

"Sure. Elena, Bonnie, are you coming too?" They nodded and followed me upstairs. I could hear Stefan, Tyler and Jeremy arguing with Damon about something.

"Your clothes are stunning, Isa. Why don't we help you unpack while you change your shirt?" I nodded, grabbed a shirt and went into the bathroom.

By the time I had went back into the bedroom everything was unpacked and put into the drawers I was now sharing with Damon. "Isa, is anything going on between you and Damon?" Bonnie asked, smirking.

I wish, I thought. "Nope, nothing at all," I said, looking at the ground. I could feel all their eyes on me, burning holes into me, "Jeesh, stop looking at me," I scolded them.

They all laughed and got up as we went downstairs. Once we were all once again seated on the couch Stefan brought up conversation. "So, I was thinking that you should go to school, you know to fit in," Stefan said.

"Ugh. I went to school in the last town I lived in though. Can't I just stay here? Damon doesn't have to go to school," I tried to reason.

"I'm to old for school," Damon pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have got a job as a teacher," I replied back cockily.

"That settles it then. We'll use compulsion to get Damon a job as a teacher, history would be best since he's been around long enough. Isa, you can start tomorrow, I'll go phone the school and set everything up," Stefan said, taking out his phone and walking out the room. My mouth hung open, as did Damon's as everyone else looked at our shocked expressions.

"I didn't think Stefan had it in him," Damon said. "I'm impressed. He gets more and more like me everyday."

"That's not a good thing, Damon," I joked. "So for school we'll say that I'm a family friend coming to stay with you guys for a few months?" I asked. They all nodded.

Caroline's phoned started beeping. She checked it quickly then looked up at us. "New kids tomorrow, Matt says he isn't sure how many he just knows there's more than 3 of them," she informed us.

"I take it you're the girl that knows everything at school, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm like Gossip Girl but I get much more gossip and everyone knows who I am," she laughed.

Stefan stepped back through the door. "I quickly ran over to the headmaster and compelled him to give you the job. He had to fire one of the other teachers so you get the job, Damon. I made sure he didn't fire Alaric though," he told us. "Oh and you both start tomorrow," he smiled.

"Okay but one question; who's Alaric?" I asked.

"My aunt's boyfriend, also one of our history teachers. He knows about the whole vampire thing, his ex wife, my biological mum, was a vampire. She ran away and got transformed into a vampire. Alaric is skilled, he knows how to kill vampires and he has all the equipment to do it," Elena told me.

"You know what, I think we should all get some sleep since we have school in the morning. I'll drive you home," Stefan said, leading Jeremy, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline out.

"Common Isa. Bed time," Damon said, grabbing me around my waist and taking me up to bed. I grabbed shorts and a baggy shirt and went into the bathroom and changed.

I walked back into the room and got into bed, cuddling up to Damon. "You know I'm really sorry about earlier, Isa. I just don't want to lose you and to think that you'd go up against Klaus, especially after knowing what he did to you gives me fear," he whispered into my ear.

"I know. I just over reacted, I wasn't thinking straight after I'd saw Katherine. I'm scared about going up against him to but he's _my _fear and it's something I always knew I'd have to face," I told him.

**Another chapter done for a while. The amount of hits this story has had already makes me so happy. Keep reviewing please. **


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up from hearing the door getting banged repeatedly. "WILL YOU JUST PLEASE WAKE UP, YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL?" Stefan yelled.

I laughed, "I'll take care of waking Damon up, we'll be downstairs in 5 minutes," I yelled back. I heard Stefan's muttered reply and the small bangs as he walked across the floorboards and downstairs.

"Damon, wake up," I whispered in his ear. He moaned and pulled a pillow over his face. I laughed and went towards his neck, placing a gentle kiss in the side of his neck. I felt him stiffen up immediately. "Looks like I'm successful in waking you up," I said as he sat up.

"As much as I love waking up that way in the morning, what would you do if I done that to you?" Damon smirked.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll go into the bathroom and get dressed, you change in here. Remember you're a teacher now."

"Woohoo," he replied back sarcastically.

I got dressed in shorts and a red top saying 'I Love The Beatles' and red flats since it was sunny outside. I put on a blue and red chequered shirt over the top of it so people would think I'd be keeping my arms warm. I put on a thick layer of eyeliner and grey eye shadow around my eyes, making my blue eyes stand out.

When I walked into the kitchen Damon and Stefan stood ready to go. "Calling you Mr. Salvatore will bring great amusement to my day," I told Damon.

Damon glared at me, playfully. Stefan walked past and gave me a high-five. "Let's go, I've to pick up Elena, Jeremy and Matt, you've to pick up Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline. We'll meet you in the school car park. Damon, tell Isabella how to get to each place," Stefan said. "I'll see you in about 15 minutes at school.

"Lets go," I said dragging Damon into my car. "Okay, who will we pick up first?" I asked as I pulled out of the Salvatore garden.

"They should all be at Tyler's house. Bonnie and Caroline were going to meet then head over to Tyler's so it easier for you to pick them up. Just follow the stench of werewolf and you should find the dog's house," Damon said.

"Don't be mean Damon. Not all of them hate us and Tyler seems pretty nice," I told him. He rolled his eyes and kept silent for the rest of the ride except for him telling me the vague directions to Tyler's house. Tyler, Bonnie and Caroline stood huddled up outside Tyler's house. "Hey guys," I said as they got in the backseat of my car.

"Excited for your first day of school, again?" Tyler asked, taunting me.

"Watch it, dog," I replied back, laughing. He knew I was only joking though.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the space next to Stefan's car. Stefan was pacing up and down, with his hand on his forehead, a sign he was stressed. Elena looked at me worried and Jeremy pulled me into a hug as soon as I was out my car. "What's going on?" I asked warily.

"It's the new kids. Their last name is Cullen," Elena told me, squeezing my hand. I felt myself freeze as she spoke those words. They'd known it was me for sure because of my scent.

A silver Volvo pulled into a space in the car park across from us. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all got out looking as beautiful as ever. "I'll kill them," Damon said marching over to them. We all chased after him, pulling him backwards. "No, Isabella. They hurt you, or well tried to. Because of them you've got human blood in you for Klaus to kill you. It's all their fault," he exclaimed.

The Cullens were looking over here by now and I was doing my best not to face them. The wind rippled through the air, passing out scents onto the Cullens as we all froze to see what their reaction would be. Alice and Jasper had wide eyes, Rosalie was staring at all of us in jealously, Emmett had his head moved to the side as if he was trying to figure out where the scent was coming from and Edward stood staring at me.

"Damon, you better head over to the staff room. I'll see you in history I guess," I told him.

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. "If they hurt you, tell me. Love you, Isa," he said louder as to make sure the Cullens heard as he walked away smirking.

"Love you too," I called back to him, smiling. The words fit perfectly into my mouth, if only Damon knew how much I meant that statement. "Can one of you come get my schedule with me, please?" I asked them.

"I'll come," Caroline said and linked arms with me as the others walked away heading to homeroom.

When we got over to the office the Cullens were in front of us in line to see the receptionist since they were getting their schedule's as well. Since there were only 10 of us the room they could smell my scent clearly and Emmett kept trying to get my attention, they knew. "Isabella, what're you going to do about Klaus?" Caroline asked in a hushed voice, not realising the vampires could hear just as good as us

"Kill him before he kills me, hopefully. If I die, take care of Damon for me. Don't let him go back to his old ways," I told her.

"Isa, I really think he loves you. He changed for you, you might not realise it but the second you came back into his life his whole personality changed. He's almost always in a good mood except for when he's upset when harm comes to you. I know how serious you are about going up against Klaus so I think you should tell Damon how you feel before anything happens," Caroline said.

"I will, over the next few days I'll try. I want to see Katherine again the day that Klaus comes, do you think I'll be able to?"

"You're hundreds of years old, I'm pretty sure if you wanted to do something that we didn't agree to you could still go through with it. I was talking to Bonnie and Tyler when we were waiting for you this morning, Bonnie says she'll perform whatever magic she does and find out the exactly when Klaus will be here. Do you know what I've just realised? You sleep with Damon every night," she said.

"Yeah, sleep. Just sleep."

"For now," she winked. I laughed and watched as the rest of the Cullens got their schedules before stepping up to the receptionists desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Pierce. It's my first day here, could I get a copy of my class schedule please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course dear, I see you're friends with Caroline here so I trust she'll show you around if you need it. Since you've missed homeroom just go straight to your first period class and I'll mark you both into the register. Have a good day Miss Pierce," the receptionist said, handing me my schedule.

"She's sweet," I told Caroline.

"Whatever you say. Let me see your schedule." I handed it over and she scammed through it. "You have a class with each of us during the day, you won't see Damon until last period though. You're in my biology class so let's go," she said, dragging me through the maze of a school. At least this school had more students than Forks. We stepped into the class and I went up to the teacher and explained I was new and that's why we were late. I noticed Edward and Alice were also in this class and things got worse when I got told to sit next to Edward up the very back of the class. Caroline sat in the seat in front of us though with her partner so every time Edward would try to talk Caroline would turn round and start a conversation with me.

When the bell went I noticed that Edward, Alice and I were the last ones in the class. "Bella-" Alice started.

"It's Isabella. Oh, just so you know, I took care of Victoria," I said as I ran out the class and made my way towards my next one. They now knew for definite I was once Bella Swan.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been trying to upload this chapter for a few days but for some reason a error come up when I've been uploading it. Sorry for the delay.**

I had my next 3 classes with at least one Cullen but each time I managed to sit as far away as I could then rush out of class as soon as the bell went off.

I walked into the crowded lunch room and took a look around. The Cullens all sat over at the window, they were all watching my every move. I gave a sarcastic wave then walked over and sat next to Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler.

They all murmured hello as they look down at their phones, texting. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, what's going on? My phone went off just then.

_To; Isa_

_From; Elena_

_We came up with a plan just before you got here to make the Cullens jealous. You and Damon will pretend you are together, as in dating and everything. Damon was more than happy to take on this role I'll have you know, he'll be as flirty as he can with you during History and he's already making sure that all human students won't remember anything that happens in History class. We want to make you out as badass as possible so we'll bring up Klaus without trying to give to much away. Nod if you're okay with all of this._

I could feel a smile try to pull on my face as I bit my lip. I nodded as discreetly as I could so the Cullens wouldn't know we were planning something. "What're you going to do about Klaus, Isa?" Jeremy asked from beside me.

"Kill him," I shrugged, making it seem as if I didn't care about it. I noticed the all of the Cullen's eyes widen at my words.

"You know that Damon will protect you, we all will. Speaking of Damon, how is it going between the both of you, you looked cosy in bed this morning," Stefan said, winking.

I squeezed my lips together to stop laughter, I could feel my cheeks darken a shade. "We're doing perfectly fine. We were cosy until you woke us up," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Is he a good kisser?" Bonnie asked.

"Dude, there are 3 guys at this table," Tyler moaned, banging his head off the table.

"Think about kissing him. It's better than that," I told her laughing and ignoring the guys whistles.

_To; Isa_

_From; Damon_

_Maybe you'll even get a real kiss so you can actually tell the truth._

I looked at my phone and smirked, not even bothering to reply. I felt all tingly and happy. Only Damon could make me feel as joyful as I was.

"That was lover boy, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't call him lover boy, but yes. It was Damon," I said.

"You look like you're glowing, Isa," Caroline told me.

We all laughed and returned to conversation about class. I listened into the Cullens conversation throughout lunch too. Jasper had already gone off with Alice to call Esme and Carlisle and inform them about me, from what I could hear they were planning on coming to the Salvatore house tonight.

….

I walked to my last class of the day with a smile on my face, the reason being I got to see my Damon.

"Hi Sir, I'm new," I said as I walked up to Damon, winking at him.

"Wells let's introduce you." Damon put his arm around my waist and turned me round to the class. At this moment I was so thankful that all the human students with the exception of Jeremy weren't even aware of what we were doing. I could see Edward's eyes fill with rage as Damon and I flirted. All the Cullens somehow managed to be in this class so they must all be posing as seniors. Rosalie was grinning at me, Emmett was practically drooling, Jasper had a look of disbelief and Alice looked hurt. They'd never expect me to behave this like, especially with a teacher. The Bella they knew is nothing like Isa, it's something they'd have to deal with. "Class, we have a new student. Go on and introduce yourself, sweetheart," Damon said, grinning.

I bit my lip to stop from smiling as I looked into to class. "I'm Isabella, only my friends get to call me Isa so don't even try it. I moved here to stay with my good friends the Salvatores. I like alcohol, a lot," I said grinning. Tyler and Jeremy started cheering as they called my name for me to sit next to them. Bonnie and Elena were down the front of the class with Stefan but Caroline was next to me, constantly gossiping about how hot Damon was to make sure the Cullens heard that me and Damon were a thing. "Sir, I'm stuck," I called out to him.

Damon walked over and bent down beside me, with his hand on my thigh. I sat frozen as his hand tightened around it. "What can I help you with, Isa?" Damon asked.

"Well, Mr Salvatore I'm not quite sure how to word this question," I said, handing him my sheet of paper.

Damon grabbed my pen off my desk and wrote the answer down for me. "There we go. I like you calling me Mr Salvatore, remember me to get you to do it more often," he whispered in my ear.

I let a breath out as he walked back to his desk, smirking. He was clearly happy with the effect he was having on me, I don't think he realised that now I wasn't acting.

"The sexual tension between you to could be cut with a knife," Caroline exclaimed.

"Dude, I think it's a chainsaw we'll need, not a knife," Jeremy said as Tyler gave him a high-five.

I ignored them and continued on with my work, smiling the whole time. I could feel the Cullen's eyes on me. Each of them would take turns to look at me which resulted in Damon giving them all detention for 'not doing their work', I couldn't be happier at the fact Damon was using the whole teacher position to his advantage. If the Cullen's reported it to the headmaster, we could easily use compulsion and Damon wouldn't get into any trouble, not that Damon would let anyone shout at him except me.

…Later That Night…

The whole group was at the Salvatore house tonight since the Cullen's were planning on stopping by. None of them wanted to be at their own house in case a fight broke out with the Cullens.

I heard 7 footsteps running outside, the Cullens were here. Perfect.

I went over and sat on Damon's lap and took the bottle of Whisky of him as I began to pour the liquor down my throat. Damon had his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I heard the doorbell ring in the background and Stefan go answer it. Damon pulled my head towards his as soon as Stefan muttered the words 'Come on in'. Our lips met and flowed together. Damon's hand was beginning to itch it's way up my shirt as my hands tugged on his hair, he moaned into my mouth as I smiled into our kiss.

"Isa, Damon, break it up. We have guests," Stefan said, speaking as if he was scolding us. I hopped of Damon's lap and pulled him up with me.

"For the record, best kiss of my life," Damon murmured into my ear as we stood.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Esme said, heartbroken. I could feel my walls start to pull down now. Carlisle and Esme were some of the nicest people I'd met and I instantly felt guilty for what I was doing. Tonight would be a long night.

**Review, Review, Review. Please.**


End file.
